Double Date
by Dangerousluv
Summary: Who knew that going back to visit your parents with your boyfriend of four years would end up in going on a double date with and old friend. VIXX LeoxYou


Double Date

"Leo, are you busy this Friday?" You asked as you walked into the small room.

"No, I don't think I am. Why do you ask?" He replied his curiosity slightly peaked.

"A close friend of mine wanted to go on a double date and wouldn't take no for an answer…" you paused and looked up at him."Is it okay with you?"

Leo furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and sighed when he saw your hopeful eyes. "Where will we be going?" He responded in a not so enthusiastic tone before cracking a small smile.

Walking over to the other side of the room where Leo was sitting on the bed, you loosely wrapped your arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, she wants to surprise us." Leo smiled and encircled your waist, pulling you onto his lap.

"Well isn't that interesting. Have any ideas on what she might be planning?"

"Not exactly… but she's probably going to try and plan something big and special but procrastinate until the very last minute and it'll end up being something super simple."

"Simple is fine. I'd rather have that instead of something extravagant."

You nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He turned over onto his side, dragging you down with him. A blush spread across your cheeks as he pushed a knee between your legs and pressed his body closer. "L-Leo," you chided. "My parents are in the room next door."

He chuckled, amusement clearly written in his eyes. "I have no ulterior motives… but you might," his tone playful as the pads of his fingers ghosted over your cheek and neck. Your blush darkened and you stuttered, struggling to find the right words.

The door swung open and a teenage boy poked his head in. "Mom says dinner's ready… I hope you two weren't doing what I think you're doing."

You rolled your eyes and sat up. "We'll be right there." Leo chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist and nuzzling your neck.

"You two are gross," your brother said as he turned to walk away.

"Don't talk, I've seen you do more with your girlfriend," you called after him.

Leo chuckled once again, his hot breath hitting the skin on your neck, causing you to shiver ever so slightly. His hands slipped under your loose t-shirt, gently caressing your sides. He nipped at the junction where your neck met your shoulder, a faint red mark already forming. "Leo~" his name tumbling off your lips in a quite moan as your eyelids fluttered shut.

Altogether his touch left you, forcing you back to reality. He was already out the door, laughing softly under his breath as he looked over your flushed face and labored breathing. "Asshole," you muttered under your breath as you got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen.

"You still love me anyway."

~Friday~

"Babe, are you ready?" Leo asked from the doorway.

Taking one last look in the mirror you turned towards your boyfriend and nodded. You both walked out of the apartment hand in hand to the park where you were supposed to be meeting your friend and her boyfriend.

"Have you ever met him?" Leo asked casually while you both sat down on a nearby bench.

"I don't really know, she wouldn't tell me his name." Leo nodded and played with your fingers.

"Buddy~" your friend called out as she jogged over to where the two of you were sitting and gave you a big hug. "Thanks for coming out today, it's been a while since you came by."

You stood and hugged her back. "Yeah, it's been a while Britney. But I see you're looking well." You both let go and smiled brightly. "Britney, this is Taekwoon. Taekwoon, this is Britney. I hope you two get along well."

"It's nice to meet you Taekwoon."

"Please, call me Leo."

"So, where is this mysterious guy you're bringing?" You asked playfully.

"He should be here very soon. Don't worry, you two met before."

Just then you felt a tap on your shoulder. "Yes… wait… Wilson? Is that really you?" You asked in disbelief.

"Yup, long time no see. How've you been?" He asked while giving you a quick hug.

Once you two pulled away Leo wrapped an arm around your waist while extending his hand towards Wilson. "Leo," he said shortly, his expression cold and barely showing any emotion. Wilson shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Let's all talk when we get to the place," Britney cut in while glancing at her phone. "We're going to be late and don't even think about asking me where because my lips are sealed."

You shot Wilson a questioning glance but he just shrugged. Leo watched your interactions with Wilson closely, not really liking how close you two seem to be.

As you all walked to this secret place Leo held you back a few steps and whispered, "Did you used to date him?" You smiled and shook your head. "Did you have feelings for him before?"

"Hey buddy, why are you so far away? You two might get lost." Britney stopped walking and hooked her arm with yours while pulling you forward before you had a chance to answer Leo.

After a few minutes filled with chatter, mostly from Britney, you all made it to a cozy looking restaurant. You all ordered and talked away once again. Britney had bombarded you and Leo with questions nearly the entire time.

"So why did you decide to stay in Korea so suddenly?" Wilson asked you as he took a sip of water.

Leo gave you a questioning look, interested in the topic since you never really talked about it before. You turned toward Leo and explained that for junior year of high school you were accepted to go to school in Seoul for a year.

"Yeah and then on the day she was supposed to come back she never did," Britney leaned in closer in excitement. "Wilson and I were waiting at the airport for hours until I called your parents to make sure we were at the right gate. Why didn't you tell anyone you were going to stay with your aunt? Hurry and tell us buddy!"

"Umm it's pretty simple actually, I met someone real special and I didn't want to leave without giving things a try. Even though we didn't really know each other too well back then I just knew that I had to stay." A blush rose to your cheeks from the confession and you glanced at Leo to see his reaction. He was smiling ever so slightly and it made your heart flutter.

"Did things work out between you and this guy? Who was it?" Britney asked. Wilson shook his head and told her that Leo was the special guy. "Really? Did you know if Leo had feelings for you back then?" You shook your head and just waited for a wave of questions that Britney was sure to ask. "What? You didn't know? Then… then why would you stay? What if he had a girlfriend? What if things didn't work out? What if he didn't even like you at the time? You would've been miserable."

You sighed and smiled slightly. "I know that just deciding to stay in Seoul without having any reassurance might not have been the best idea. But even if there was a chance that Leo didn't return my feelings I probably would've just tried to stay happy or something… I mean, I was in a foreign country without my parents around telling me what to do all the time so things could've gotten interesting," you joked.

Leo squeezed your hand slightly and quickly pressed his lips to your temple. Your cheeks reddened even further as you tried to cover your flustered face. He chuckled as he watched you squirm but you could see that his cheeks were slightly pink as well.

"Aww~ you guys are so cute! Leo, just propose already!" Britney said loudly which caused a few people to turn towards your table. You and Leo both ducked your heads and silently pleaded for her to stop making a fuss. "Oh come on, you've been dating long enough. Just settle down and put a ring on that finger already. I can just imagine it now; your kids would be so cute! You should totally name your first baby girl after me. I call being her godmother."

"Wilson~" you whined. "Just get her to stop already, please."

He chuckled and nodded in your direction before turning to Britney and planting a kiss on her lips to shut her up. Both you and Leo turned away from them and cleared your throats as they continued the lip lock for a few moments. "Um… the park now?" She mumbled, still staring at her boyfriend with a dazed look.

After paying the bill the four of you walked over to the park and stayed for awhile before heading home. Britney made you all sit down on one of the benches and insisted that you elaborate on your story about life in Korea and Leo.

Sighing, you knew Britney long enough to know that she won't let the topic go until all her questions were answered. And so you began. "When I first moved in to the dorm I was pretty nervous about the communication even though I was studying the language for a few years before and was decent at holding conversations. I was too scared to talk with any of the other students that had come with me so I usually kept to myself. But I did get more comfortable with everyone around me as time went by and talked more. At the time my parents informed me that my aunt actually moved to South Korea about a year ago and that she lived fairly close to the dorms. So naturally I became more acquainted with her.

After about a week or so in school I decided to get a part time job at this cafe not too far away from the school to earn pocket money. I knew that it was already a lot of stress on my parents with me being so far away from home so I didn't want to add to it by asking for an allowance." The words falling effortlessly from your lips as you continued.

Your clumsy Korean had greatly improved in a short amount of time as you practiced more verbally and forced yourself into interacting with fellow classmates and the customers as well.

The small cozy cafe you worked at was not visited by many high school students for they preferred the larger, more modern, cafe that was closer. Instead, college students, business men and women, and generally people that seemed to be in their twenties and thirties came by. But one of your classmates seemed to visit quite often, even more so when he found out that you worked there. At first Sanghyuk only made small talk which turned into mildly teasing you as you both became closer friends in a short amount of time and he soon convinced five of his friends to join him when going to the cafe after school.

You watched from the back as Sanghyuk entered and was about to go out but you were taken aback when the others filed in closely behind. As they all entered one seemed to stand out among the small group. Although they were all very handsome that one person seemed to make your heart skip a beat as they made their way to the booth Sanghyuk always sat in.

You made the one other waitress take their order while you took over her section of the cafe on the opposite side, not wanting to make a fool of yourself in front of the one that caught your eye, but Sanghyuk insisted that you should be their waitress instead. Sighing in defeat you had walked over to the booth where you were introduced to the group. Since the cafe had only a few other customers they made you stay and chat for a little while the other waitress took care of her section.

They all kept coming back after that afternoon, whether it was alone or with one of the others. It was when Taekwoon came alone when you were most nervous, which became more frequent than not. Since you were both quiet in general not much was said between you two at first. You were content with just being with him at first, and then he spoke to you in that soft gentle voice of his. From that moment forward you craved for the sound of his voice when he wasn't around, when you felt lonely or sad.

When he smiled that rare smile of his, or when he let his touch linger just a second longer when you handed him his latte, or even when he made small jokes about his friends, it seemed to brighten the rest of your day and make you eager for the next. It was the small things Taekwoon did or said that always seemed to make your heart flutter and crave for something more. As time went by you had become good friends with the guys Sanghyuk had introduced to you, as well as Leo. Once your year in Korea was beginning to draw to a close with only two months left your heart felt heavy knowing that you might never be able to see Taekwoon or the others again. You cherished the fleeting moments you had with them all.

When Taekwoon had gotten a job as a barista at the cafe during those last two months you couldn't help being overjoyed at the fact that you could spend more time with him. You had learned quite a bit about each other in the time you were together.

As your feelings grew for him so did the pain of telling him that you'll be leaving soon, so you didn't. In such a short amount of time Taekwoon had managed to find his way into your life with little effort and turned it around. You hadn't really believed in love at first sight and tried to deny that that was the very thing that had found you.

You tried your very best to keep your thoughts away from it. You were a coward to your own emotions. Not wanting to nurse the fact that you fell head over heels for that man. But on your very last day at school and work all the emotions you've kept at bay came crashing down. They made it hard to smile genuinely and with the usual shy happiness it held. And it was in that last moment you had with Taekwoon when you said your goodbyes after work and parted ways when you knew that life without him would seem dull. You'd miss his shy smiles, his soft voice, and his caring nature, just him in general. You'd be left with questions of what could've been, of what could happened if you had stayed just a bit longer.

And so you did. You took the risk and stayed with your aunt, even if it was just for another year. You let your feelings guide you for once. Let them gradually reveal themselves to him. What did you have to lose? There were times where you just wanted to give up and hide yourself away but you kept strong and finally confessed your feelings to him.

That night he merely nodded only showing a look of surprise before continuing on his way home. You didn't bother going to work the next day, wanting to collect the pieces of your shattered heart. The following day your confession was not brought up. It was like it never happened, like you never told him that you had feelings toward him. Soon the weekend came and the cafe became busier. Your hands still brushed against each other as one would reach for something or put something away. He still gently pressed a hand to the small of your back when he moved to the ends of the counter, letting you know that he was behind you. It was like nothing changed and this hurt you the most. You were silently breaking on the inside even as you healed.

Taekwoon walked into work late one day, his lip bloodied and clothes slightly dusted with dirt. He didn't even bother going to the changing room before taking hold of your wrist and pulling you to the break room. This was where you found out that Sanghyuk was the one that had done this to him. Sanghyuk, being your best friend, had noticed your pain at one point and somehow knew that Taekwoon had unknowingly been the cause of it. But this was after Taekwoon held you in a tight embrace, face buried in your hair. After he had apologized for bringing you pain. After he had shyly confessed that he had feelings toward you as well. After he explained that he thought you were the one that was playing with his feelings that day.

Since that one faithful day your relationship progressed gradually. Months filled with more ups than downs went by and before you knew it another year had gone by. And once again you stayed in Korea where you worked and went to school for another year while still living with your aunt.

It was the small fights that held little significance, you had with Taekwoon that showed he still cared. The small things he occasionally did or said that swept you off your feet. Once he went to college your time together became even more limited. From seeing each other only at work and on the weekends, and occasionally in school, to only being able to call each other goodnight and good morning while having small chats in between. Time didn't go as fast as it did without Taekwoon being physically around but some days did fly by when you spent time with friends and soon the time for you to go to college came around.

Friendships grew stronger, feelings developed even more, you had more to stay back for, more to lose if you left. So as yet another year went by you stayed in Korea, still visiting your parents and family once a year with your aunt for the holidays. You called frequently, sent letters and emails, video chatted with them, anything you could to feel closer to your family as the time you spent away from them grew.

College went by with difficulty but you managed to pull through like everyone else and went on to work as a dance instructor on the weekend and participating in small plays here and there while having a full time job as a medical office assistant. Taekwoon had graduated two years before you and got a job first at a music store and later finding his way to a company where he made compositions and became a lyricist. Work would interfere with the amount of time you both spent together during the week so it made you both long for the weekend where you can just enjoy each other's company.

Taekwoon still stayed with his parents while you stayed with your aunt for another two years after you finished college before moving out into the apartment you both currently live in.

As you finished talking about the past the sun had traveled across the sky and it seemed Wilson had dozed off at some point on Britney's shoulder. She clapped excitedly and hugged you tightly, causing Wilson to jolt awake. "That was so cute buddy! A little boring, but cute. I'm so glad things worked out in the end," Britney exclaimed.

You chuckled as Wilson and Britney headed toward the swings while you and Leo moved to sit under the shade of a tree. Leo held you close as he leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. "Did you really stay just for me? Why would you do that if you didn't know what my feelings toward you were?" He spoke softly and caressed your arm.

"I felt that I just had to take the risk no matter how uncertain I was… I'm glad I did." Leo smiled and leaned in to gently press his lips against yours.

"I love you." He pressed his forehead against yours while cupping your face and stroking your cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

Your heart skipped a beat and you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks as a shy smile crept up. You held onto his wrists as you whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
